Taskmasters
Ease up on those mouse buttons, because Taskmasters have arrived! These new helpers are dedicated to clicking things, so you don't have to. They can be purchased in the Ruby Exchange or Challengers' Warehouse Shops, or by direct purchase under the Shop tab (Treasure Chest icon). Notes: * Once acquired, Taskmasters are accessed from a new button in the hero list, or by pressing K. * Taskmasters can be placed ahead of the formation, placed on an ability like Fire Storm or Storm Rider for automatic casting, or used to level up (and buy upgrades for) one of your Crusaders. * One can also be placed on the auto-progress button to ensure it stays active, useful for objectives where certain tough or invincible enemies might overrun your formation even though DPS is sufficient. * When placed ahead of the formation, each Taskmaster will click monsters 5 times per second. If 3 or more Taskmasters are clicking monsters, all Gold and quest loot will be picked up instantly. * Taskmasters leveling Crusaders will purchase all available upgrades. * A Taskmaster casting Magnify will do so at every cooldown. * As of Jan 18, 2019 when there are 4 Taskmasters clicking monsters, auto-progress will trigger instantly on area completion. Packs contain: * Molly the Mouser Taskmaster Pack: Legendary Catalyst x2, Common Material x2000, Onslaught x2 (Speed Buff) * Otto von Klick Taskmaster Pack: Legendary Catalyst x1, Quantum Leap x2, Onslaught x2 (Speed Buff) * Aqua the Dragon Taskmaster Pack: Legendary Catalyst x1, Jeweled Chest x5, "An Extra Life" 3-day 50% idol buff * Silverwind Taskmaster Pack: Legendary Catalyst x2, Quantum Leap x5, Onslaught x5 (Speed Buff), Power Flare x5 (DPS Buff), "Howling for Idols" 3-day 50% idol buff * Exaltia, the Giver Taskmaster Pack: Legendary Catalyst x1, Jeweled Chest x5, "An Extra Life" 3-day 50% idol buff Note: The False Idol was initially given away during a Fourth Anniversary promo, but on Dec 11 2019 it was made available in the Rudy Shop. Strategies * If using a speed formation, three Taskmasters can be put in front to auto-collect faster than Penny, freeing up this slot in the formation. If the two additional Taskmasters are bought, one can be used to level your DPS while the other performs other actions. You probably won't have a Magnify and Storm Rider normally in the formation for a speed set and will have to swap those crusaders in for the cooldowns, making an auto cast less useful. If you play semi-AFK so that you want the speed formation but don't consistently catch your Storm Rider cooldowns, you can put your fifth TM on Storm Rider. Magnify gives a 50% bonus, so if instantly recasting Storm Rider would have it half way or more through it's cooldown before you would normally cast it, it is better to have it on auto-cast without Magnify than not have it on auto-cast at all. * If you will be AFK for long enough that speed is unimportant, build a formation that has both Magnify and Storm Rider crusaders, either The Bush Whacker or Slisiblyp for click damage, and use one TM to level your DPS, two on Magnify & Storm Rider, and two for clicking. The extra 50% clicking speed from a third clicker will not significantly affect your areas pushed, and you don't need the instant pickup. * If using a formation to push as far as possible while AFK for shorter time periods, a balance between speed and DPS gain (extra Storm Riders, more clicks/sec, DPS buffs, auto leveling your DPS) is needed. This is based entirely on your personal schedule and preferences. Again, a simple script to auto-level all of your crusaders as mentioned above can be used to free up another TM. * If actively playing, the only benefit you gain is to have as many TM's auto clicking as possible. Four Taskmasters in play can click up to 20 times per second, and will advance the area slightly faster than auto-progress does as if the right arrow key were pressed the instant the area quest is finished, speeding up progression further. * TM clicks do not disable the Talent Idle Increases. They do not automatically apply Sniper. However, by hovering your mouse over the target being clicked but not clicking yourself, Idle Increases will remain active, but the Sniper bonus will also be applied. Omniclicking is likewise applied to all TM clicks. All of this was confirmed in a community Q&A in November of 2018 to be the intended mechanics, and there is not a plan to patch it out.